


Requiem

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing:  May Parker x ReaderPrompt: "And, of course, you would pay the price for it. Even though your heart was being torn at its seams."Warnings: angst





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> providing the may content i want in my life bc no one else is and I love marisa tomei so much

Her voice seemed to echo in your ears, a requiem for the memories and sleepless nights you've shared together.

It was inevitable.

You weren't blind to either of their advances to each other. 

Awkward laughs met with shy smiles, careful maneuvers around tables just to bump into each other nonetheless, flushed cheeks that mirrored each other when they thought no one else was looking.

"So Ben finally put on his big boy pants and proposed, huh?" 

All you could do was muster a small smile.

All you could do was press a gentle hand on her shoulder.

All you could do as she watched you like you were the one that held the entire world in your hands, was smile. 

Watching you smile at her like you weren't mad like you could never be mad at her, that she could never be in trouble with you, she smiled and closed her eyes, "yeah, he finally did. I said yes."

For such a happy moment, you wondered why her voice sounded so far away, why your cheeks were wet even though the nation was suffering a dry period, why, for the life of you, you wiped the tears away before she could even see them.

"I'm happy for you, May. I always will be," you bit back the bile in your mouth as you told her the sweet lie you knew she wanted to hear, "May Parker, it's catchy. I'm in love."

Though the last bit wasn't a complete lie, you would keep up the charade until the end.

And, of course, you would pay the price for it.

Even though your heart was being torn at its seams.

You would never be selfish enough to stop them. You would never be proud enough of your feelings, to be honest. You would never pull her closer than what was already given to you.

You would never be the hero that got a happy ending like Ben.

This wasn't a made up story where love was stronger and greater than your futures. 

This was reality. This was one tough decision after another that you would have to live with until the day you forget about it all.

It was because you loved both of them that you would let her go.


End file.
